


First Date

by Besidemyself



Series: Rude/Tifa series that follows a bigger plot [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Jokes, Carnival, Cute, Eating, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Good Friends, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jokes, Kissing, Look in the future, Musing, Sexual Humor, Shooting Booth, Strength Tester, Talking, annoying friends, kiss, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: After all that has happened Rude and Tifa deserve to have some moments to themselves and to get to know each other. And how is that best possible? Why going on a date of course.or:Their first REAL date.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rude, Yuffie Kisaragi & Reno & Elena, Yuffie Kisaragi & Tifa Lockhart
Series: Rude/Tifa series that follows a bigger plot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832158
Comments: 19
Kudos: 4





	1. (preparation)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fluffy and _short_ Oneshot. 7000 words later I realised... that is not how this is going. Instead I decided to put the fic in shorter chapters and I'm going update this one the next ten days.  
> Also I'll reference the first fanfiction of this series "Another kind of love", quite often. So, if you haven't read that one, maybe do that first? 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
>  _I don't own FFVII that is all to Square. This is a work from and for fans. No money is made with this._  
>  I'm no native speaker so I'm sorry for any mistake and please feel free to point them out. Also if I missed any tags. And sorry in advance for the bad jokes but I laugh about them and I write for myself first. So I know I'll enjoy it when I read them again.

"No it looks stupid!" With a huff Tifa threw the frilly skirt away and let herself fall on the bed.  
"You look stupid!" Yuffie didn‘t even glance up while rummaging through the closet.  
"My point exactly!" Annoyed, Tifa gestured towards the ceiling. "I have nothing to wear!"  
Yuffie snickered: "Then go naked. I‘m sure he would love that."  
Tifa guffawed: "Yeah sure."  
"But imagine it! If you wear nothing but a trench coat? Rude would totally just grab you and carry you to his place. And I‘m sure you‘d like that."  
"Shut up," but it came out less annoyed than intended. Because Yuffie was - of course - correct. Not that Tifa would ever admit it. But she also couldn‘t really imagine Rude doing that. He would probably just take care that she didn‘t catch a cold. "It’s only our first date," or the third, depending on how one would count. 

Anyway, this was way too frustrating. Tifa has had butterflies the whole day since the Turks and Shinra left. The questioning from Marlene had thankfully Cloud taken care of and he had also talked to Denzel about the fact that Tifa was going on a date with a Turk because there was no way that Tifa could concentrate on that right now. Explaining how she could date someone responsible for dropping the plate. Not today. Not with that whirlwind in her gut.

As soon as Yuffie had come home they had pondered about which outfit Tifa should wear but nothing felt good enough. A dress would be too much. Her skirts were all too small or too ugly.   
"So, how about this? This skirt looks like your old one and you could wear a white long sleeve. Nothing spectacular but quite form fitting."  
"I guess…," Tifa sounded unsure. Maybe it was too simple?   
"Where did you say he was taking you?"   
"A Diner," almost like what he had planned for the second ‘fake’ date.  
"Okay, how about jeans and a blouse then? Your ass will look great and the blouse makes it a bit more elegant," Yuffie held up both of the items.   
"That might actually work. It‘s casual but not too casual," Tifa stood up to take the clothes from the Ninja Girl and started to undress.   
"Oh! But I hope you‘ll change your underwear! You can‘t wear that! Is there a patch on that undie?!"  
"Shut up! I won‘t get naked on the first date!"  
The younger woman groaned before she answered with a lot of aggression: "I won‘t shut up! You will kick your own ass if you don‘t prepare! Have you shaved?"  
"Yuffie!" Tifa felt herself getting embarrassed now. Not because she was standing half naked before her friend but because the reality of everything just hit her: The last weeks of basically being undercover and the continuing stress about being abducted any given moment as well as the never ending worry about her family and on top of all that, falling in love. And now she was going on a date with Rude and her friend was downright pressuring her to have sex _on the first date_.

"I‘m just trying to help!" The younger woman started to pout.  
"Yuffie… listen…," Tifa took a deep breath while she sat down on the bed. "I appreciate your help. I really do. But before I continue this… thing between Rude and myself… I just want at least one normal date." She pleaded with her friend in hopes that the other woman would understand.  
At least Yuffie seemed a bit ashamed of herself and after a moment of fidgeting she answered: "YehFine.."

"Thank You!" Another thought crossed Tifa's mind: "And don‘t follow us to spy. I just want a normal date!"  
Yuffie rolled her eyes but then smirked: "Under one condition. I choose your underwear. You always shave your legs and armpits anyway. So when there is the slightest chance of you getting laid you‘re prepared."  
Tifa heaved another sigh and stood up to shake Yuffie's hand: "Deal!"  
"Muahahahaha!" Yuffie used both hands to grab Tifa's and shake it.  
"Yeah, funny. I‘m taking a shower."

—

When Tifa came back into her and Marlene's room, towel firmly wrapped around herself, she found a lacy black bra and tiny panties on her bed. They weren't hers. For a second she feared the lingerie were Yuffie's which would mean it would be way too small but it fit perfectly? It was surprisingly comfy too, expect the string that was now between her buttcheeks. How did people wear that by their own free will?  
The jeans were a perfect fit though and it was true that her behind looked incredible in it. This should also get her some nice tips in the bar tonight.

Just to be sure, Tifa added a white tank-top over the bra. The fabric of the blouse was rather thin after all. Tifa then decided to style her hair in a loose ponytail and to not use makeup. She would just need to redo all of it after she closed the bar anyway. And even though she wanted to be as pretty as possible, that was for another day. It would be fine. They had said casual after all. Also, Rude had seen her in worse conditions. 

And that was actually calming her down a bit. 

If they became a couple what could possibly happen that was worse than all the things they had already experienced? Heck, a relationship and having a family together would be a piece of cake. Tifa could feel her cheeks warm up at the thought.   
‚Just finish today. One step after the other.‘

And with that she walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating dinner.   
"You look great, Tifa!" Marlene immediately shouted before she halted. "Wait… you don’t look very different."   
"Thank you anyway," Tifa grinned and sat down while Yuffie laughed out loud.   
"It’s only a first date so there is no need to get dressed up too much," Tifa added while helping herself to some food.   
"But it’s not your first date? I thought you already went to a date while we were away? Was that someone else?" The girl stared at her guardian with big eyes.   
Tifa felt something like dread creeping up on her. How could she explain to Marlene that it was her third date but also only her first? That both dates had been indeed with the same man but under… different circumstances.   
"Oh, this is going to be good," Yuffie continued to chew her sandwich with a big grin on her face. 

For a second Tifa considered throwing Yuffie out of the window, instead she hoped for help from the other adult on the table. But Cloud looked just as lost as she felt. Steeling herself, Tifa decided to just try it with the truth: "It is the same man but the other dates weren’t real. They had been work-related and play-pretend. But they are probably part of the reason why we are having a real date now. I learned more about him and I started to like him."   
"I see," and with that Marlene decided that the conversation was over. Not for the first time Tifa was surprised about how smart and accepting this girl really was.   
"But why a Turk!?"  
Until now Denzel had been silent and only glared at Tifa. From the moment the Turks had stepped foot in the bar earlier, it had been obvious that he wouldn’t approve of the idea of any of them forgiving or even becoming friends or - worst of all - starting a romantic relationship with the people responsible for dropping the plate. And she understood. He had lost his parents on that day and it was the start of his misery. 

Before she could answer it was Cloud who interfered: "Denzel! We talked about this!"   
"I still don’t get it! They are murderers!"  
"Denzel!"   
"I’m not hungry anymore!" With that the boy stood up and walked out of the room, being watched by everyone but Marlene who had calmly continued to eat her food.   
"Sorry Tifa," with a frown Cloud turned to her. "I really had thought…"   
"It’s fine," she answered with a strained smile.   
"I’ll talk to him later again," the former Soldier shook his head, while Yuffie hummed in agreement.   
"Don’t worry you guys," Marlene finally piped up. "He will calm down and then understand," with a very serious expression the girl turned to Tifa. "You have fun tonight. You deserve it!"   
The three adults shared a quick glance and then started to laugh.   
Tifa stood up and walked over to Marlene to hug her, who accepted that with a lot of enthusiasm.   
"I will, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, as I said I'll reference the first fanfiction of the series while also setting things up for following stories...  
> This fanfiction here will near the 10k words... so be warned. I'm still editing... 
> 
> As for the other fanfictions of the series... I have planned 3 so far that I'm writing simultaneously and have already almost 30k together... no idea when I'll finish those. See ya tomorrow!


	2. (at the bar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different: a bit of insight into Yuffie's perspective.

The evening continued almost as usual. After the meal, Yuffie took care of the dishes while Tifa and Cloud said good night to the kids, to Denzel only through the door. Cloud had to leave early in the morning, so he went to bed and wished Tifa to have fun.   
Then the bar was opened and the usual work started. Yuffie helped as much as possible but as always Tifa did almost everything alone, took orders for food and drinks, prepared those, joked and talked with patrons. 

But while doing all that there was this constant tension. Every time the door opened Yuffie could see Tifa brushing her hand over her hair, glance at the entry, waiting for Rude to appear. It became so obvious that the patrons started to ask and every single time Yuffie answered with a broad smile: "She is waiting for her date!"  
  
Which made many realise that Tifa and Cloud weren’t a couple and they couldn’t believe they had missed their chance. Not that any of them would have had a chance. Not compared to Cloud or Rude, Yuffie was sure about that.   
The men that normally frequented the bar were too… normal. Not one could keep up with Tifa and her life. Not one would understand what she had gone through. Not treat her the way she deserved it. 

While Yuffie joked with some of the patrons, collecting empty glasses, she realised that it was actually a huge luck for both Rude and Tifa, that they found each other. Especially since their history wasn‘t exactly in their favour. It was a weird fit. And she had never seen Tifa this nervous about a date. With the other guys Tifa had met she had also always been... positive?... but this was different.  
  
Yuffie wondered what exactly had happened that they, Tifa and Rude had connected so strongly with each other. The older woman had retold some of the things she had experienced in those weeks but had been vague about the emotional part. And before this whole undercover act she had barely glanced in his direction. Yuffie had seen that first hand on her visits, while which she surprisingly often went to tour through the nightlife of Edge with the Turks. 

What Yuffie knew was that they had to stage being a couple. And Tifa had been in a constant danger of being abducted and to fight for her life… and that had happened in the end. Danger was a strong aphrodisiac - at least that is what Yuffie had heard - and considering that these two had been in constant danger for weeks... maybe that was the reason? Another point Yuffie knew was that Tifa had been horny for Rude, most certainly before she had allowed herself to acknowledge emotions.

The Ninja suddenly guffawed at the thought while cleaning up a table. Tifa didn‘t exactly come across as someone who would have a relationship without a deep emotional connection. Fact was she struggled to form exactly that.   
Like with her former boyfriends… Yuffie was sure that Tifa had loved at least one of them and the others she had at last liked… and there had been romance and fluff, like Roses and going to eat dinner… but there had never been this… life changing emotional bond one would come to expect from reading romance novels. But the way Tifa acted… there seemed to be something more with Rude. 

Yuffie remembered the phone call with Tifa, the older woman asking her for advice! And of course Yuffie thought of herself as awesome but not exactly a master of relationships. More a master of pickpocketing her own dates.  
  
But even she had known that the way Tifa had swooned over that mysterious stranger had been a clear call that the woman had wanted more. She had just struggled with something about the person. And Tifa’s worries that he might not even like her… it had been weird because Tifa didn’t had wanted to admit that there had been emotion in the mix but if it would have been purely physical she would have just gone with the flow… also, the moment Yuffie had figured out who they were talking about, the ninja has had a laughing fit. Rude having no interest in Tifa was the most hilarious thing she had heard in a long time. He had been in love with Tifa since forever!   
Reno had talked about it to no end while being drunk one time and Yuffie had laughed back then too. 

No, no, no. Yuffie had known that the interest was there. On both sides! And Tifa had to be blind to not realise that, so that couldn’t have been the problem. Or maybe, Yuffie concluded, Tifa had made it a problem because she struggled with the fact that she was interested in a Turk. 

Like, beside that the man was right up Tifa's alley - martial artist, tall, handsome, polite - he also was a former enemy. He had done a lot of awful things in the name of Shinra. And Tifa had done a lot of awful things against Shinra. 

But that was the past and if the smile that lit up Tifa's entire face when Rude finally walked in was any indication, then Yuffie hoped - and was almost sure - that this would work out.

She watched them both meeting, Tifa sharing a shy smile, awkwardly trying to figure out what to do with her hands and then deciding to greet both Reno and Elena but immediately turning back to Rude. Yuffie figured she could help out, taking care of the more irrelevant Turks, so Tifa could concentrate on her soon-to-be boyfriend. 

That worked out fine. Reno and Elena had settled down at a table while Rude stayed at the counter.

Yuffie kept the talk going, Elena used that chance to offer to help out whenever. Yuffie filed that under "to be used." There was no way she would pass up on free help.   
But not tonight. Yuffie did her best to cater to other patrons too but then again Tifa was too professional to just stop doing her job. Still, it was interesting to see how she continued to glance at Rude and show signs of flirtation while speaking to him and also there was him him staring after her when she had to walk through the taproom (the jeans had been a perfect decision). And that whole time, there was a smile on Tifa's face. The! Whole! Time!  
This better worked out… 

In a calmer minute Yuffie brought another round to Elena and Reno (and herself). Right now Rude and Tifa were talking, and again the signs were clear as day: sparks were flying. They even let their fingers brush. Dorks.

"Do you think they will vanish to the toilet?" it was Elena who whispered the question while receiving her drink.   
"Don‘t think so. Tifa said she doesn't want to go nasty tonight… but she does strip him in her mind right now," with a nod of her head Yuffie answered. It was really weird to watch. 

Some time later, Tifa left with Rude. And the bar was empty.   
Yuffie had promised to close down and she did that fast. She still needed to write an essay for one of her classes tomorrow. She had started to take courses at the new University. She used it as an excuse for staying in Edge to her father but she also enjoyed it. But before she could turn the key in the lock the door opened once more and Reno grinned at her with his shit-eating-grin: "Hey, Ninja-girl. Are you up to some espionage?"

God damn it!


	3. (a good start)

"Hm," there wasn‘t much to say as they stood in front of the Diner, all lights out and a message in the door that they were closed. Rude should start to check out the locations beforehand.  
Tifa chuckled at the display: "Maybe it‘s a curse. Everywhere we go on a date will close."  
Rude took a second before he answered: "Who is your biggest rival?"  
Tifa started to laugh and leaned in on Rudes side: "We can’t misuse this power for personal gain!"  
The side of his mouth almost quirked up but he also started to wonder where they should go instead. In the middle of the night, when most good places were closed.  
"Let‘s walk for a bit, maybe we‘ll find someplace to eat," Tifa urged him.

And soon, strolling down the street, Tifa never letting go of his hand, they found the perfect spot for their date.

Edge never slept. It had been the same with Midgar. People were always doing something. Now with Spring starting even more so. Even now, almost 2:00 in the morning, the plaza where Rufus Shinra's statue used to be, before Neo Bahamut destroyed it, was buzzing with life.

A small fair had been arranged. Waves of delicious smell and loud carnivals music reached the couple. Colorful lights were lighting the whole area and a bunch of vendors loudly praised their goods. It was pure chaos.  
Tifa couldn‘t help but feel like this was perfect for a first date. With a big grin she peeked up to the man beside her who looked less impressed. Figures that he had probably something more private and calm in mind but Tifa would not pass on this chance. Who knew when they would ever manage to visit Gold Saucer? So, she bumped him with her hip: "Come on! This is great! Don‘t tell me you never imagined winning a gigantic plush for your sweetheart!"  
That seemed to do the trick since his head snapped to her, both eyebrows raised in a silent question. Tifa chuckled: "I mean… I’d very much love for my date to win me a giant plush. No one ever did that for me before."  
He obviously considered it but something was still holding him back from agreeing. Finally he seemed to come to a conclusion: "Will you be alright?"  
The question first confused Tifa but then warmed her: "I will be fine. It may sound weird but all of this is too chaotic. The light… the noise... it’s not… I’ll be fine."

"All right," while they started to walk around the labyrinth of colourful booths, Rude tried to spot one that would be suitable or at least had prices not too ugly. The whole time Tifa continued to grin, amazed that he actually was willing to get into the crazy hustle and bustle. He did look down at her regularly to check on her though.

"Over there," finally Rude pointed towards a shooting stall that actually had cute chocobo plushies as prizes.  
"Go for it then!" They both moved over to see how much the shooting would cost and how many points they needed to get the chocobo.

Two men were there, one also trying to get enough points to win a bigger plush.  
Tifa was sure the one shooting was a military man, so he should be able to do it well enough.  
"It would be cheaper to buy an equal toy. Also the game is certainly rigged," Rude had turned to her to whisper that in her ear, which he probably had a very good reason for but it only caused Tifa to shudder a bit. Nope, not on the first date! She was quite sure that they were on the same page about that.

When she answered her voice might have sounded a bit more hoarse: "Of course but that is part of the fun. You have to work for it. It makes it more special."  
"Hm," he still did not seem fully on board with this whole game.  
"Don’t be such a killjoy. Who knows, maybe I’ll be very grateful later on," just because nothing would happen tonight didn’t mean Tifa couldn’t make jokes about it, so she tried to wiggled her eyebrows in what she believed was a suggestive way.  
"Sorry Lockhart, not on the first date. I’m no harlot."

Not without satisfaction Rude heard the woman beside him gasping and then starting to laugh. When she stopped holding onto his arm he glanced down to see her keeping her hands before her mouth in a futile attempt to stay silent. But she had to give up when she started to gasp for air: "WHY would you even use THAT word?!"  
Rude continued to watch her laugh, even though for the normal spectator it was impossible to see he was proud to be able to cause such a reaction, enjoying it so much he almost did not feel bad for the other two guys. The one who was trying to hit the target now had even more trouble to do so. Both men glared at him and Tifa which was actually not acceptable, if understandable. So he just held up his hand in an excusing gesture and then pulled Tifa in an embrace so she could laugh in his chest. It was a nice feeling and it reminded him how their "second date" had gone. Also a closed diner, taking a walk but then going to his room and watching porn to fake intercourse and finally the way Tifa also had laughed after the occuring chase for the remote control. But this time there was no need to rush anything. They could take their time and have real dates.

A few moments later Tifa had finally calmed down again but did not step away. Instead she gave a content little sigh, that caused Rudes heart to almost break out of his chest.  
It took another few minutes and then the two guys at the small stall had finally collected enough points to get one of the bigger Toy-Plushies, that the Soldier then gave his companion who accepted it with glee.  
"Okay you two! Your turn Loverboy," the owner of the stall shouted to them.  
Rude could feel Tifa snort in his chest and then push herself away a bit, before she turned, pulling him with her: "Come on, Loverboy. Win me that plush."

They stepped forward and Rude paid for the first five shots and then took the rifle in his hand. It was a standard issue army rifle, he had learned shooting with one of those but it was lighter, changed to an air-gun.  
Trying to ignore the woman beside him staring up to him he took aim, shot and missed. Of course.  
"Hm," well now he knew how to counterbalance the added curve of the barrel. And the rest of the shots all hit the target.  
"Nice," Tifa did sound impressed even if this was nothing special.  
"I can take you to the shooting range sometime. If you want to get more impressed," Rude calculated how many more shots he would need for the biggest Chocobo plush and paid for it.  
Tifa didn‘t answer but from the corner of his eye he could see her excitement as Rude hit every target, collecting the necessary points.  
The owner of the stall looked annoyed when he finally grabbed the plush and handed it to Rude who gave it a once-over before presenting it to Tifa who laughed and grinned at him. The Chocobo was golden. And half her size.  
With a soft mumble Rude bid the stall-owner a good night and they continued their walk over the plaza.

"This is great. You just fulfilled a fantasy of mine," Tifa glanced from the Chocobo up to Rude.  
"Really?"  
"Of course! Getting a plush won by a date at a fair. That is pretty cliche and since I‘m not… I mean I never thought I‘d experience that. Or own a plush again."  
She hugged the fake bird a bit tighter. "But I fear Marlene will commandeer it if I take it home."  
Rude glanced down to her to see a smile that was just a bit tighter than normally.  
"I can keep it at my place. Until it‘s safe for you to take it home."  
"That could take another decade and I would need to visit the bird. To see if it’s okay."  
"That‘s fine," there was worse than keeping a token of their first real date for a decade at this place. And if Reno ever learned about it, he‘d need to learn to live with the mockery. A risk Rude was willing to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the date begins. It's a fair! Yay! God... I missed those this year.  
> As to why Rude worries, it's explained in my other fanfiction. Tifa had been triggered while being in a dance club.  
> If anything is confusing please tell and I'll try to make it more clear. Thanks in advance!


	4. (a strong lass)

They continued their walk, Tifa pointed towards various stalls and rides, telling stories from her visits to Gold Saucer comparing the experiences. 

Rude had been there once for a job. He wasn‘t one for games but he still enjoyed Tifa's stories. It made him want to visit it with her to see it for himself. 

One stall sold fries and in lack of something better they decided to get themself a bag of that with ketchup and mayo and continued their stroll while eating.   
Rude had to assist Tifa in the ordeal because she was not willing to let go of the plush for even a moment. They really tried their best to make it as innocent as possible but Rude realised that Tifa had too much fun teasing him. And again he thought back to their “first date” in the club-bar when they had shared fries too and how flirty she had been. He still needed to ask her why she had done that… anyway, _this_ was only their _first date_. He decided to tease her back and to pull the fry away the last moment to eat it himself, enjoying her playful protest. 

And there was a lot more to see. Bumper Cars, Lottery stalls, a Fortune Teller, a Photo Booth (Tifa dragged Rude in that one, reminding him of his promise to smile for her and he actually did, even if barely visible because the Chocobo was way too big), claw cranes and other arcade games. There was another shooting booth where you could win flowers and other small decorative knick-knacks. Some stalls were just selling dishes and pottery, baskets or household merchandise. It was late into the night but a lot of people were still around, enjoying the surprisingly warm spring night.

All in all until now the whole evening had been silly but fun. 

Finally they found a game Tifa wanted to try: a Strength Tester. 

"Okay, you got me the Chocobo, I’ll win something too!" With that Tifa pushed the plush in Rude's arms and walked up to the game to read the information. A short moment later she came back, looking very excited: "Okay, there are no real prices but for a few Gil I could win a voucher or two for ice cream. Two if I make the top three. Sounds good, yeah?"   
Instead of answering, Rude just nodded, and Tifa took her place in the waiting line. 

A bunch of bulky looking men were also waiting. Every time one of them hit the tester and they got a score, the rest would start cheering and encouraging each other. But not one of them managed to get their name in the top three.   
It was probably impossible as most certainly the machine was rigged. But everyone got a slip of paper that would get them their price.

Again Rude couldn‘t help but think that just buying the treat would be much cheaper and easier but if Tifa wanted to earn it, he wouldn‘t stop her. Not when he was highly amused by the sight of Tifa waiting in line with everyone else. That small woman between all these beefy dudes who from time to time glanced at her with irritation and even sometimes to himself, while he waited, holding a gigantic golden Chocobo plush wearing his suit and sunglasses. And not one of these guys knew that she could take them out without much hassle. An amazing thought. 

Feeling a bit embarrassed he let his eyes wander back to the machine. He wondered how exactly the strength was tested. Probably through mechanics and transmission of energy… from the side of his eye Rude could see Tifa wave at him to come nearer.  
He walked up to her, wondering what the issue was.

"Hey, do you think I should go for speed or strength?" she nodded slightly to the one guy now taking aim at the machine. The punch was not necessarily bad but a lot of energy was lost in the way he swung his fist towards this ball that could only move in one direction. to the back and up.   
"Use that you are smaller than the rest. Punch as low as possible and only slightly angled upwards. Make it a direct strike, go fast to the end. It should show the best result." 

They both watched as another of the guys threw his punch, got an adequate high score, then cheered on and his voucher. She nodded with a grin and a glance to him: "Okay, got it."   
"Try not to destroy the machine."   
A low but also distressed laugh escaped her: "No promises."

When it was her time she paid, aimed and got the high score. The reactions were a couple of surprised shouts and an approving nod from Rude. He hadn‘t thought that the result would be any different. 

With a huge grin Tifa turned to receive her prize from the owner.   
"Aye, lass. You‘re a tough one," the man grinned at Tifa with appreciation, gave her two vouchers and then nodded to Rude, who had stepped up to her. "You should keep her, lad!"  
"I intend to."

Rude ignored the other men around them, who were still baffled at the sheer control and power Tifa had just displayed, and he just focused on the woman who turned to him with a smug smile, waving the slips of paper.  
"Icecream. My treat!"

Nope there was no way he would just give up on her ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: This is a short chapter.  
> Me: Oh no Rude talks too long sentences. Let’s make it shorter!
> 
> Also me: How can I make this more scientific? Let’s research how the mechanics of strength testers are working.  
> The internet: Did you think this is going to be easy?  
> (The amount of searching I did was over proportional) 
> 
> Also holy shit is that last line of the chapter cheesy… I LOVE IT. Well done me XDDD


	5. (a look into the future)

"You! Hey!"  
At first Tifa hadn‘t turned, instead she had continued to watch the merry-go-round they had found on the way to the ice-cream stall. Only after the middle-aged woman in the colourful clothes appeared directly in her field of vision she realised that the shouting had been directed at her. 

"You! You have an interesting aura! Like you‘ve been in touch with the planet's energy. Let me see your hand! It‘s for free! …this time,“ The old woman just grabbed Tifa's hand and pulled her a bit towards her. Too shocked by the sudden events, Tifa didn’t react. She glanced up to Rude who had tensed up but didn‘t jump to action otherwise. It was weirdly reassuring. The hand felt cold but soft except for the nails which dug uncomfortably in Tifa's skin. 

"I see. Your past is full of loss and hurt. But now it's more calm but also exciting. You really had direct contact with Gaia, huh? And you fought and protected her? Oh funny," the old woman continued to stare at Tifa's palm, letting her finger glide along the marks.  
"Hah look at this. You found love. I guess that is you, huh?" The woman turned to Rude. "Show me your hand too."

He did with reluctance, after sharing a short glance with Tifa. 

"Yeah here it is. You also found love. A bit earlier? And once more at the same time. Hm, also a past with loss and hurt. That is fun. You two are a match."  
She grabbed Tifa's hand again and held them next to each other to look at both at the same time: "Well, the past has been troublesome, steered you two into different directions but fate always tried to keep you near each other. Hm hm hm. A real match indeed, huh? Not gonna lie, your future will be troublesome too but if you stick together you‘ll have a happy end. Oh yes."  
The woman let go of the hands and glared at both people in front of her.  
"Ah. Yes. Sadly I don‘t have any piece of paper for you that says something smart or philosophical. I don’t have my cards with me either. I’m actually on my break. If I wasn‘t I could tell you what the future contains more exactly. But, just stick together and everything will be fine in the end. Always keep trusting each other!" For a second she seemed to stop, thinking about something, looking at nothing. "Oh! Yes. You two will be happy with each other and you‘ll have a bright future if you overcome all the obstacles thrown in your way. Good Luck!"

And with that she turned away and walked to the group of people waiting for her, obviously teasing her as soon as she reached the group again.

Dumbfounded, the couple stared after the woman.  
"That was odd," Tifa shuddered and Rude hummed in agreement. Shaking her head, Tifa started to drag Rude with her to finally get the ice cream: "Sometimes I wonder what it is that keeps getting me in these kinds of situations."  
Rude shrugged: "Seemed harmless enough. Also what she said is not unlikely." 

Tifa thought about it, trouble in the past, love, trouble in the future.  
"True," she sighed. It wasn‘t that she didn‘t believe in these things. The contrary actually. She knew. She had seen and experienced things beyond logic. And the woman had said that Tifa looked like she had contact with Gaia, the Lifestream… not many people knew that. 

But at least, she glanced towards her date, there was a fighting chance if they stuck together. That made her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I love: Get spoilers within the game, through fortune telling! Brought to you by Square Enix!  
>  ~~I‘m playing Chrono Cross right now and you have that there too. Awesome game!~~
> 
> Still, shoutout to the Fic "Love is never silent" that had also a scene with future predicting. I can't fathom how much that fanfiction influenced me. So everyone should read it.
> 
> last: this is (except the epilogue - but who knows how much more I'll add) the shortest chapter.


	6. (a talk and a treat)

"You know that woman got me thinking… Do you think we‘ll ever experience normality?" Tifa took a spoon of her ice cream, enjoying the rare treat..  
"What do you mean?" Rude looked over to her, watching her scooping up a drop of the cream from the side of the waffle with her finger. He could see her brows furrowed in thought while she searched for the right words, licking her finger.

"I mean like…," again she halted for a second before she continued. "Like, we got our ice cream and walked over here to eat even though there were other empty seats nearer. But we walked over here because from here we can overlook the whole plaza," she gestured from the wall they were sitting on towards the people, young and old, drunk and sober, alone, in groups or couples, scattered around the stalls. They all seemed happy and relaxed. "We’re on a date but I have my gloves and Materia with me. You probably too?" Rude nodded, still watching Tifa and how the lights coloured her eyes and hair. "Because we are constantly aware that a threat might appear any given moment. But, you know, that is not normal. And I wonder if the likes of us will ever be able to go out in public and not think about approaching doom," she laughed awkwardly while watching a young couple passing by, holding hands. 

"I don‘t think we will," Tifa couldn’t see where Rude was looking but realised he was taking another moment to consider his words before saying them. It was one of the things she appreciated about him. "Not like that at least. Everyone has experienced horrific things in the last few years. But people like us know more. It‘s harder to forget and impossible to explain..."  
Tifa nodded but continued to listen. "The women I had tried to date didn‘t understand. What my job entailed. They couldn‘t wrap their head around the secrets, the devotion, the danger. And many did not get along with Reno."

Tifa started to laugh because she could understand that: "I can‘t blame them." Even though she kind of liked Reno when she wasn‘t annoyed by him. "I had a similar problem with the men I dated. They didn’t like it when I worked extra hours or when I struggled to sleep or why I barely relaxed when I was outside. And they never understood why I was so close to Cloud and Barret or why I took care of their children. Don’t get me started on their reactions to the rest of the team."

Rude nodded in agreement and then answered: "To be honest, I can’t blame them." He bit off a piece of his ice cream and then could feel Tifa lightly hit him on his leg, before she answered again: "But that stems from other information and from the old conflict and - I hope - not because you think they are all total freaks. Also, you are able to rationalize why I can‘t just stop being friends with them, why I can’t just leave this life behind. The dedication and loyalty that keeps me in place! In that we are kind of the same! I also understand why you can’t just leave Shinra. AndI think you would give them, my friends and family, a chance... because those are reasons why this … I mean we... could work…," Tifa stopped with her ramble, not really sure what her point even was and waited for a reaction from her companion.   
  
Rudes reaction was to freeze when the words reached him and then he looked over to her, seeing her questioningly glancing up to him with her warm eyes. Immediately a soft smile settled on Rude's lips, not even intentional. With Tifa it suddenly became way harder for him to control his emotions. Only she could so easily break all the walls down he had built up over all these years. With mild surprise Rude realised that he wasn‘t the slightest bothered by this, even felt content. 

He felt content doing a simple thing like sitting together and eating ice cream. He even felt content talking about the past, about things only they could understand. At this moment they were almost like normal people.

"What?" She laughed awkwardly, using her fingers to brush her hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture which was very endearing.   
"I’m glad. You’re considering… us," how could saying such a simple word make Rude suddenly feel so incredibly nervous? After he had already told her how he felt and she was on a date with him. For him there was no going back. Never again. He wanted this to work.   
"Of course I do," Tifa glared at her ice cream with a frown. "How could I not after everything? If anything I’m angry I haven’t considered it earlier…"  
"Hey, Tifa?"   
"Hmm?" She had decided to just ditch the spoon and to use her mouth on the scoop that slowly looked more like a milkshake than ice.   
"Can I kiss you?" Rude still felt nervous. Almost as if this was going to be his first kiss. Tifa fully turned towards him with a frown.   
"Uhm… yeah, sure? How…?"   
Before she could react further Rude had laid his hand on her cheek and leaned in. It was an almost chaste kiss that tasted sweet like the icecream and it also felt right. Kissing her felt right. And it was over way too soon. But all nervousness was gone. A big cheeky grin was plastered on his face and his heart raced in excitement. 

When Tifa opened her eyes again, trying to calm down both the butterflies and her heart she saw that big dorky grin and she felt one on her own face spreading.   
"Next time just be rightout spontaneous you …," she couldn’t suppress the laughter. This kiss had been so much better than the last one. But… if this was their first date then this was their first kiss. This right here. On their first date, while being safe and really enjoying each other's company.   
A movement distracted her for a second and when she realised what she saw she groaned. Rude turned around too, humming in disapproval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had written this very early on... Like... at least a couple of months ago. Feels good to finally post it. :)  
> Also they are dorky. I love that. Hehe.


	7. (a "mission")

"I wonder what they are talking about…," Elena was peeking around a corner to see Rude and Tifa sitting side by side, eating icecream and talking to each other.  
"Impossible to say, yo… Wait!? Is Rude actually smiling?"   
"Seems like it."  
Reno turned back out of sight: "He never smiles like that when I‘m with him."  
"Maybe - and that is just a wild guess - because you're annoying and he doesn‘t love you?"  
"Wow. Ninja Girl. Really? Words can hurt, you know?" Reno didn‘t really sound offended and Yuffie just shrugged.  
"She‘s right though. Sorry to break it to you Reno but Rude is not in love with you," the blond Turk still peaked towards the couple.  
Like they had just pierced his heart Reno laid his hand over his chest: "Even true words can hurt! Seriously!"  
Yuffie chuckled at the antics but she was still annoyed. Mostly at herself because Reno had managed to drag her into this wild goose hunt.

"Oh! They are going to kiss!" Elena hissed in excitement and both Reno and Yuffie scrambled up and peeked around the corner too to indeed see their friends sharing a kiss.  
"Awww! That is so disgusting!" Yuffie still grinned like an idiot. She was so happy for Tifa.  
"You‘re right. That is the most disgusting and heartwarming display of affection I‘ve ever witnessed," Reno gagged.   
"You two are the worst! Just be happy for them," Elena shook her head even if she had to agree that it was weird to watch. "Duck!"  
All three scrambled back, behind the stall.   
"Did they see us?" - "I don‘t know!" - "Let‘s run!"

They managed to flee in a way that would obscure the sight on them from where they figured Rude and Tifa were sitting. They stopped when they thought they were far enough away.  
"So, now what?" Elena crossed her arms feeling the day's fatigue, watching Reno shrug before he answered: "Drinks?"  
She rolled her eyes. That was on her. If she allowed Reno to choose he‘d suggest something stupid.  
"You know what? No. I‘m going home. It‘s almost half past three and we have to be at work at seven. I need sleep."  
"Yeah. Same. My course only starts at ten but I also need to to write like 20 pages until then so…," Yuffie shrugged.  
"And that means…what? One beer? Two? Three?"  
Yuffie shook her head: "No beers. I also should get home before Tifa returns. If she saw us I‘ll never hear the end of it. I promised I won‘t follow them. And I don‘t like this feeling."  
"Guilt," Elena suggested.  
"Maybe? Well, I‘m off and tomorrow I‘m going to find someone who can shoot me a chocobo plush too."  
The answer was laughter from the female Turk: "If you don‘t mind it being from a friend I can help with that. But not today." She stifled a yawn.  
"Sure! I just want that plush! I‘ll even invite you for drinks afterwards," Yuffie gestured widely  
"Deal," again Elena yawned.  
"Wait… what is going on here?" With suspicion Reno glared at the two women.   
"What?" Elena chuckled. "Jealous?"  
"Maybe…"  
The blond Turk shook her head: "Let‘s go home."  
—  
  
Tifa sighed when the group of their friends had suddenly disappeared again. Why were they like this? 

"Don‘t mind them," Rude turned back to her but the smile was gone.   
But it was fine. Tifa knew she could make him smile again. Her smile. The thought caused her to grin once more. To avoid any question as to why she decided to distract him: "Your treat is melting…"  
"You seem fine to me," he answered without even hesitating for a second, finally continuing to eat his dessert. Tifa could feel a groan and a laugh trying to get out at the same time which caused a weird mingled sound. And he dared to almost smile at that!  
"Ugh! Wow! That was so bad!” She turned away from him to concentrate on her own ice. “Good thing you‘re cute."   
"You think I’m cute?"  
"I’m…,” Tifa suddenly felt embarrassed. It was complicated. “Maybe? But don‘t get cocky because I said that or allowed one kiss! You only got so far thanks to the Chocobo!" She really did her best to sound disinterested, finishing her ice cream.  
"I’ll get another kiss by the end of the date."  
"Not with that attitude," Tifa, raised an eyebrow and glanced over to see him also finish, trying her best not to start laughing.

Cleaning their hands and discarding the nappy, Rude decided to use a trump card. Because, yes… he would get that kiss. Beside that he had wanted to show that place to Tifa since… actually since it had been finished but back then it seemed impossible. Even now, after giving it long thoughts he wasn‘t 100% sure if it was a smart move. Not as easy a decision as it should be. But he was sure it would be a good last stop for their date. And he does trusts her.  
"How about another Snack?“   
"I don‘t think anything else is open at this time of the night,“ Tifa answered matter-of-factly but he could still spy curiosity.  
"I know a place."  
She raised both her eyebrows and then shrugged and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good and they continue to be dorks. Hah.  
> I realised that I never mention Rude wearing or not wearing gloves... well he does not. In case of accidental or intentional skin contact. I wanted to mention it but then forgot to add it..........  
> Sorry about mistakes and if parts still feel clunky...


	8. (a trip to HQ)

"Do you see the light? That is Rufus' apartment,“ Rude pointed up to a large window at the Shinra HQ, that was illuminated. 

"Ah? Are we going to raid his kitchen?"

For a second Rude was unsure, his brows furrowed but the moment he glanced down at Tifa she started to laugh: "I‘m kidding!"  
She really continued to surprise him but he wouldn’t have taken it past her to actually try a stunt like that with Rufus. Rude led her to the side of the building where there was a smaller door. After handing over the giant plush he faced the panel beside the door.

"We don‘t have access to his place. Also I don‘t think there is much to raid in his kitchen anyway," he answered while he scanned his hand and punched in a code to open the door. 

"Only to the main building but not the private apartment of your boss? Weird," Tifa deadpanned, stepping in while Rude held the door open. She looked around. They were in a narrow corridor, light flickering on, probably activated by a sensor. 

"We can enter his apartment in an emergency but that also involves a total lockdown of the building and an alarm going out to all Turks," Rude continued to explain, intertwining his fingers with hers so he could lead her to their destination.  
"That would be an awkward end to the date," Tifa snorted but also continued to watch everything. "You know, this kind of takes me back… uhm…,“ she hesitated for a moment and even though Rude had a feeling he knew what was coming he waited. Finally Tifa continued: "Aren‘t you afraid that I am… I’m going to use you? To get information about Shinra?" 

"I trust you."

He could hear Tifa take in a breath in surprise: "Oh.“ And after another short moment she whispered. "Thank you.“ 

It was strange to bring her here. But she had sometimes been so vulnerable during the mission and it had taken only one moment without control and it had become clear how human she was, fighting her own demons and struggling with her position in life.

Her fight was not against Shinra anymore. And Shinra wasn‘t fighting Avalanche anymore. 

There was literally no reason why they should distrust each other. 

Without saying another word Rude led Tifa through another few corridors until they reached something that appeared to be a small room. Again the light flickered on. She could see two doors to her right that led to bathrooms, a sign on a door across in front of her said "kitchen“ and to their left was another passage leading into a huge seemingly empty blackness.  
They finally stopped in front of a row of vending machines at one of the walls. 

"Oh, food to go? Classy," Tifa grinned, starting to study ‘the menu’.  
Rude didn't answer, he had figured she would find it amusing enough at the same time he felt relief: "My treat.“  
She laughed again and then hummed once more: "Okay I‘ll take that snack sausage and a bottle of water.“  
"That is all?“ Rude paid and started to type in the first number.   
"Okay, maybe that nut-and-chocolate bar. I haven‘t had enough sugar already.“   
Rude ordered everything twice and then added a bag of potato chips.  
"For someone who can‘t cook this could count as a complete meal…,“ Rude said matter of factly but also sounded defeated.  
"Aww… but no worries. We‘ll eat a real meal next time.“  
Rude nodded, took all the items and then led the way to an elevator which was only available with another scan of his hand.  
"Not gonna lie, I‘m kinda glad this isn‘t an elevator that is on the outside of the building,“ Tifa glanced up to the man beside her who nodded to that. It had been part of long discussions. When they finally reached their destination they stepped out into an open space with tables and chairs and more snack machines.   
"Don‘t ask me why, the selection in these machines isn‘t as good,“ Rude explained after Tifa's questioning glance. "You can leave the plush here.“

She did as suggested and then followed to a door that led into a small staircase and further up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter that is more of a transition, bringing them from a to b... we're nearing the end.  
> We'll see if it will be 10k in the end. 
> 
> Also again, it's been forever since I played the game so my memories of what exactly happened in Shinra HQ are hazy...


	9. (on top of it)

"

"Here we go," Rude held the door open so Tifa could step out. It was at the edge of dawn now, the stars gone and the sun just yet not out. Only the dark blue of an early morning. A gust of cold air blew at her, causing her goosebumps. She inhaled sharply and mumbled an impressed: "Oh. Wow.“  
They had to be on the roof of the tower. But it looked different than she would expect. This was not how a roof was supposed to look like. A few clever placed lights at the bottom of some stoneware were illuminating a path into a garden. The illumination was incredible, not taking away from the darkness around them but giving the whole place a soft glow that reminded her of the Ancient Ruins but with more green. Without hesitation Tifa walked along the path, feeling the stones crunch under her feet, letting her hand brush along the leaves of plants until she reached the surrounding fence. From there she could look down at the city. It was mostly dark except for where the plaza was illuminated by the fair, streetlights and a few single windows. It was an incredible view. And the fence gave her a feeling of safety.   
When Rufus had built his new headquarter she had frowned at the sheer size. Now she couldn’t help but be amazed. 

Hearing a sound behind her, Tifa looked for Rude who had followed her and now waited for her reaction.   
"This is amazing! What exactly…?"  
"A break spot for employees."  
"Rufus really outdid himself, hm?" Tifa turned again to glance over the city. It was incredible. "Every employee can use this?"  
"Yes."  
"That is very generous."  
"I like it here," Rude had stepped nearer, so he was now standing right behind her. A gesture she would have found threatening with most other men. But not with him. She really trusted him too.   
"I can see why. It’s kinda nice," Tifa waited a bit to see if Rude would do anything else beside standing there. 

Except for the kiss it had almost always been her who initiated physical contact. But she understood why. Deep down he was shy. So she decided to take action again and closed the distance with stepping back, to lean on him and to drape his hand around herself. She could feel him relaxing, laying his other arm around her too, pulling her even closer. It effectively warmed Tifa up in the chilly morning air. He would be really useful in the colder months. 

After a moment watching he stepped away to lead her to a nearby bench, to sit down and start their little picnic. Tifa snuggled onto Rude for additional warmth while munching on the snacks. This was nice. They didn’t even talk much, just continued to watch more windows illuminate and in the distance they could spot a fine line of sunlight. 

This was the first time Tifa saw the sun rise from this high up. It should have been possible on several occasions, when she travelled with the Highwind or the Shera, but it had never happened. Either she overslept it or they were flying in the wrong direction.

It was mesmerizing how the light slowly flooded towards the city, creating lighter and darker spots at the same time. And then she had to close her eyes. It was blinding.   
After a moment she could feel movement beside herself and then glasses were slipped over her eyes. Once more she looked up, seeing Rude still wearing his. 

"A second pair?"   
"You’d be surprised how often they break."  
She chuckled at that, leaning back on him, watching the lights play with the city a bit more before she suddenly turned again.  
"You know I haven’t seen your eyes the whole night."

He didn’t answer, instead stared down at her and already missed to see her eyes so maybe she had a point. Also Tifa had already seen him without his glasses anyway and it would be nice to look at her in the morning light without the glasses disturbing the sight. So, he slipped them off, seeing a smile appear on Tifa's lips. He could feel her lay her hand on his face and then to lightly kiss him. He tried his best to not sound too teasing but he was sure she could hear the laughter in his voice: “Told you so.”   
“Pff…,” she moved a bit away again but continued to look in his eyes. "Why are you wearing these glasses all the time anyway?"   
"They help me."  
"How?"  
"My eyes are very sensitive to light."  
"Oh? Even at night?" She looked surprised but very interested.   
"There's always some source of light."  
"And during the mission…"  
"… I had very frequent headaches."

Tifa stared at him for another moment, the sun going up behind her, continuing to illuminate his face and he did not even flinch. He was used to it and he did not want to miss out on looking at Tifa.  
Straightening up a bit once more she removed the glasses she was wearing, kissed him once more lightly on the lips and then slipped the glasses he had lent her on his nose.   
It was kinda stupid but cute and Rude couldn’t help but feel amazed about how she just accepted even the most weird parts of him. She really was the perfect woman and he had gotten so lucky to find her: "Also works great for intimidation purposes."

"Hah! Figures," she laughed, glancing once more towards the sun that was still not completely over the horizon.  
"Maybe we should go," it wasn‘t that Rude wanted the night to end but he would soon need to go to work and the first Shinra employees would rush in too if they weren’t already here. He heard her hum in agreement. "I will bring you home then."  
She shook her head: "No need. I can go by myself and you can start your work early."

It was nice how considerate she was but he also wouldn’t give up on any few minutes to stay with her: "Don‘t worry about that. I‘d go home to shower and change anyway."  
"I see."  
"Plus I don't want Reno to see the Chocobo."  
With a laugh and a sigh, Tifa finally stood up: "Let‘s go."

—-

It had to be around 5:30 now, the sun not high enough to shine in the more narrow streets of this sector. Here everything was still drenched in the blueish grey colour of the morning light. Again it was a reminder of their "second date".   
The accidental almost-kiss when they had just whispered with each other. But the kitchen window was also illuminated. Someone was already or still awake, again mirroring the events.

Tifa sighed lightly, standing in front of the already open door, continuing holding one of Rudes hands. The other was occupied with the giant plush. 

The night was really over: "Will you come by tonight?“  
"I‘ll try. I might not be able to stay long. But I‘ll try.“  
She cocked her head, felt the fatigue too: "What was the longest you‘ve been awake?“  
"64 hours and 23 minutes.“  
"Ooph! Why?“  
"Part of the training. It was awful.“  
She huffed a laugh: "I think my longest was around 40 hours. That was awful enough already.“   
They both became silent, just looking at each other while the light around them got brighter.   
"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you. Best date so far,“ Tifa's smile got a bit wider.   
"It was my pleasure,“ he answered with an equally bright smile.   
Tifa felt her heartbeat racing up. He really should smile more often but only for her. Her own little smile. More forcefully then intended she grabbed his face and pulled him towards her to kiss. 

It was a stark contrast to the other kisses of the evening. It got a lot more teasing and desperate and Tifa really hated that for one, they had to part because time was running out and second, they had decided that this was their first date. 

When they finally stopped Tifa had to force herself to step back and she couldn’t help but giggle a bit embarrassed: “Sorry about that…”   
Equally embarrassed, Rude cleared his throat before he answered: “Don’t worry. At least I didn’t deserve a slap this time.”   
Another big smile appeared on Tifa's face and she chuckled: “Write me when you come by… or if you can’t make it. Just write a message either way. You have my new number?” She pushed the Chocobo plush in his arms and took another step towards her door.   
“Yes and will do,” Rude nodded and also took a step back, the plush now in front of him almost like a way to shield himself from any other temptation.   
Without letting him out of her eyes she grabbed the door handle and tried to open it: “Okay… see you then…”  
“Have a good day.”  
  
Finally Tifa stepped in and closed the door behind her. Rude stayed for another moment, staring at the door, collecting himself.   
Under any other circumstance he would think that this must be a dream but he had a giant plush bird in his arm and he would go visit 7th Heaven again tonight, no matter how tired he would feel. A slight smile crept onto his face and with a laugh he finally turned to get home and finally to work. 

Meanwhile Tifa also felt like walking on clouds. This had been by far the best date she ever experienced and she could barely wait to meet again. Feeling incredibly happy, she started her way upstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that basically concluded the date of these two horny kids who are in love. 
> 
> Also I wish I had a workplace with a garden on top of it. 
> 
> There will be an epilogue and of course I‘ll continue to write this series.   
> If I keep the speed I‘ll publish the story October 2021 xD


	10. (a good end)

"You’re coming home late… got lucky?"   
Tifa rolled her eyes despite her good mood: "We had a deal, Yuffie. I am wearing the underwear but guess who I saw spying on us?"  
"Yeah, sorry. It was Renos fault."   
"Of course it was," with a sigh Tifa sat down at the kitchen table, stifling a yawn.   
"You would have gone spying too," Yuffie didn’t even look up while typing away.   
"No I would have not."  
"No... you would have not..." 

Tifa stood up again, starting to prepare coffee and breakfast since she was awake anyway and the kids would probably be awake soon too.

Cloud chose that moment to join them too: „Good morning! You are both… already? awake?“  
„Still,“ Yuffie answered.  
Cloud nodded, leaving the Ninja alone he turned to Tifa: „How was your night?“  
„Amazing! Best date. Even though we were spied on,“ the last part was accompanied with a raised eyebrow.  
„I get it!“ Yuffie shouted with exasperation.   
Tifa sighed and Cloud started to chuckle: „Well, glad you had fun. You‘ll have to tell me everything later. For now I have to go. Not even time for breakfast…,“ with a huff he looked at his phone, gave Tifa a kiss on her cheek and just like that he left again. Tifa was glad that they were this supportive for each other. 

While starting to prepare the breakfast, Tifa decided to ask Yuffie one more question before they wouldn‘t be alone anymore: "Where did you find the bra and panties anyway?"   
"Oh funny story," Yuffy stopped her work for a moment. "So, there was this new underwear shop that opened and they had this raffle when you had to guess the female models bra size and I won. And that was the prize. But it’s obviously too big for me. So I wanted to give it to you for your birthday but this was more important. I’ll find something else to give you."   
Tifa started to laugh. That was ridiculous. Yuffie had always had a lot of luck, except for a few occasions: "Well, I didn’t need it today. So… thank you but now you owe me. You spied on me."   
"Yeah fine! What do you want me to do?"  
"Babysitting when I have another date."   
"So you’re going to see him again?" Yuffie grinned at Tifa.   
For a moment Tifa considered to answer something along the lines that even though Edge was a big city it would be impossible to never see Rude again. Their stories were too intertwined but… she didn’t really feel like it. She wanted to take _this_ seriously because _this_ deserved to be taken seriously. So instead she just answered as straightforward as possible: "Yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Cloud! Bye, Cloud! 
> 
> And that is that. A huge thanks to every reader (especially SultryMakoto, your comments and your support is highly appreciated!). There will be more for this whole storyline. As said before I have started three more stories but I have no idea when I'll write them. There is also a story I started not in this storyline... we'll see if that comes first XD
> 
> Last but not least... I don't know if anyone is interested in this but here are two tips about my writing.  
> \- My drafting is basically writing down random scenes and then connecting them with each other… not always the best way but it works for me.  
> \- Also if you don't have a beta-reader (like me) then try to use a text-to-speech voice reader that reads back your fanfiction to you. That way you'll hear it better if you have mistakes or used a word too often (like twice in the same sentence). It helps me a lot. I got used to the mechanic voice pretty fast.
> 
> And we got the 10k Wohoo!   
> See ya all around!


End file.
